Roxanne dan Aku
by TauHumba
Summary: Sequel KNG 6: Calon Potensial... Lorcan Scamander POV


**Terima kasih sudah bersedia me-review KNG 6 chapter 5: megu takuma, Rise Star, YaotomeShinju, ochan malfoy, Yuina Noe-chan, temma feltson, lumostatalus, tinaWeasley, DarkBlueSong, cla99, atacchan, widy, Fu, SeiraAiren, Putri, YMFS, zean's malfoy, yanchan, bluish3107, guest, WatchFang, existantion, driccha, Alia Yunara, Dandeliona96, Jina Alaya, armelia s, winey :D**

**Hai, Win, senang ada teman lama hehehe :D**

**Maaf, teman2 br posting lg, q benar2 sibuk satu minggu ini... Sequel ini mungkin agak aneh, ngetiknya super-cepat karena dah banyak yang tunggu. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan... Semoga KNG berikutnya tdk selama ini, ya! :D**

**Selamat Membaca **_**Roxanne dan Aku**_

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 6**

**ROXANNE DAN AKU**

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Lorcan Newt Scamander **

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 13 September 2005**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Pirang**

**Warna mata: Hijau**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 178 cm**

**Berat: 70 kg**

**Alamat: Scamander Mansion 35, Midchester.**

**Tongkat sihir: Birch, 30 cm, nadi jantung naga.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Rolf dan Luna (Orangtua), Lysander (Kembar)**

**Catatan: Pemilik Klub Green Shamrock, juara lima Liga Quidditch Inggris/Irlandia.**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulai sebuah buku harian, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Baiklah, kurasa perkenalan di atas sudah membuat kalian mengerti bagaimana penampilan fisikku. Untuk lebih jelasnya, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku cukup menarik. Gadis-gadis menyukaiku, entah karena wajahku yang sangat tampan dengan rambut yang berkilau seperti emas di bawah matahari musim panas, atau karena statusku sebagai seorang memilik tim Quidditch, atau bisa juga karena mereka memang menyukaiku apa adanya dengan segala kejelekan dan keburukanku. Namun, susah sekali menemukan gadis yang bisa menyukaiku karena aku adalah aku. Bukan karena aku adalah anak pemilik Scamander Research Laboratory atau karena aku adalah pemilik klub Quidditch Green Shamrock.

Tahun ajaran lalu aku pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis, Astrix Craggy. Tetapi hubungan itu berakhir setelah beberapa bulan, dan aku menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah gadis itu. Gadis yang bisa mencintaiku sebagai diriku sendiri. Dan tahun ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendekati Ariella. Dia adalah gadis yang sempurna untukku. Orangtua kami sudah saling mengenal saat mereka menjadi partner dalam proyek Roket RRHE 1. Sejak itu Zabini Group Interprise selalu menjadi mitra dalam proyek Scamander Research Laboratory sama halnya dengan Malfoy Incorporation. Lagipula dia sangat cantik, tenang, sopan dan bisa menjaga segala tingkah lakunya di depan umum. Semua kriteria yang bisa dicari dalam diri seorang istri potensial.

Aku tahu mungkin agak susah mendekati Ariella karena dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain. Dia bisa dikatakan sebagai tak terjangkau, karena susah sekali untuk bicara dengannya. Dia hanya mau bicara dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya seperti Scorpius Malfoy dan beberapa teman dari kalangan atas. Walaupun aku termasuk dalam kalangan atas, dia masih agak menjaga jarak saat bicara denganku. Tetapi aku yakin itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena tak lama lagi dia akan menjadi milikku.

Kurasa keberuntungan ada dipihakku tahun ini. Kesempatan yang kutunggu-tunggu untuk mendekatinya datang juga. Ariella adalah salah satu dari anggota tim yang akan berangkat ke Irlandia untuk membawa nama Hogwarts dalam pertandingan pra-liga Quidditch Inggris/Irlandia. Mr Blaise Zabini, yang tampak sangat cemas dan ketakutan, memaksa McGonagall untuk membiarkan empat _bodyguard _mendampingi Ariella. Tetapi syukurlah karena McGonagall menganggap ide itu konyol. Dia tidak mengijinkan empat _bodyguard _itu ikut ke Irlandia. Sebagai gantinya, Mr Zabini meminta Scorpius dan aku untuk menjaga Ariella. Aku menyanggupinya dengan sepenuh hati karena di balik itu aku punya rencana lain, yaitu menjadikan Ariella sebagai pacarku.

Kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku tidak langsung mengajaknya kencan dan urusan menjadi beres. Ariella tidak bisa didekati dengan cara seperti itu. Dia adalah Tuan Putri; sangat cantik dan tak terjangkau. Aku punya perasaan kuat bahwa dia akan segera menjauhiku seperti laba-laba menjauhi Basilisk kalau aku berani menyebutkan kata kencan di depannya. Cara mendekatinya adalah dengan bertahan dan perlahan; jadi sahabatnya dulu, setelah itu baru bisa menyebutkan kata kencan. Namun, rencana yang sudah terbentuk dengan matang di kepalaku dirusak dengan sangat tidak berkelas oleh gadis tak tahu diri Roxanne Weasley. Bayangkan saja, dia dengan santainya mengatakan pada Ariella bahwa aku menyukainya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, coba? Sekarang Ariella bersikap dingin dan menjauhiku seperti dua tanduk tajam dan mengerikan telah tumbuh di kepalaku.

Sebelum aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku akan memperkenalkan Roxanne Weasley.

Roxanne—yang lebih suka dipanggil Roxy. Tetapi aku merasa nama Roxanne lebih cocok untuknya daripada Roxy yang adalah nama cowok—adalah cewek aneh yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat perhatian padaku. Tahun lalu, juga tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada dan aku pun menganggapnya begitu. Pada dasarnya, semua pemain Quidditch dari asrama yang berbeda saling membenci. Begitu juga dia dan aku. Namun, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, dia sekarang jadi aneh; dia sering tersenyum padaku dengan ceria dan kadang penuh pengertian seperti dia telah melupakan bahwa aku adalah musuhnya dalam Quidditch. Tetapi aku percaya bahwa keceriaannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan tugasnya sebagai manager.

Dalam hal fisik, Roxanne tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Ariella. Ariella cantik, sedangkan dia, yeah biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi terbangnya sangat cepat. Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan latihan di malam hari seperti yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dulu aku sering melihatnya terbang di malam hari dan mengusai lapangan Quidditch itu sendiri. Sebenarnya aku bersyukur bahwa dia bukan bermain sebagai Seeker di timnya. Kalau itu terjadi, Gryffindor mungkin akan selalu memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch.

Nah, sekarang aku bisa memulai cerita tentang cinta dan aku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 06 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 08. 05 am**

Roxanne-aku-adalah-gadis-yang-paling-cantik-di-dunia-ini-Weasley duduk di depanku dan memandangku dengan tajam. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi aku melihat tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa kumengerti di matanya. Namun saat ini aku tidak peduli, aku sedang sangat marah. Dia dengan sengaja telah mengatakan pada Ariella bahwa aku menyukainya. Oh yah, aku lupa mengatakan satu hal penting pada kalian semua. Roxanne Weasley suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang. Dia selalu ingin membantu dan membuat orang lain tertimpa masalah. Hari ini dia dengan sadar telah menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk mendekati Ariella secara bertahap dan perlahan. Ariella baru saja pergi meninggalkan ruang makan ini dengan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan menghindari pandanganku seperti aku hanyalah patung pajangan di ruangan ini.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur," kata Roxanne, dari tempat duduknya di depanku, "karena sekarang kau tahu bahwa Ariella tidak menyukaimu, dia menghindarimu karena dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu... dia menyukai orang lain."

Aku menggertakkan gigi menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat dan memaki-maki cewek tak tahu diri ini. Tetapi dia menatapku dengan berani seolah menantangku untuk melakukan apa yang kupikirkan. Kalau dia mengharapkan hal itu, dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Aku cukup sopan untuk tidak mengumpat, apa lagi mengumbar emosi di depan umum.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memberitahunya tentang perasaanku. Itu adalah urusan pribadiku," gertakku, mendelik, mengepalkan ke dua tanganku dengan erat, menahan diri untuk tidak menjadikannya sarung tinju.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" katanya tak sabar. "Dia menyukai orang lain, dan dia tidak menyukaimu!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia menyukai orang lain? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih dan patah hati!"

_Sedih dan patah hati?_

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Belum ada yang pernah membuatku sedih dan patah hati, Astrix juga tidak. Kenyataan bahwa Ariella menyukai orang lain juga tidak membuatku patah aku tidak akan mempercayai apa pun yang dikatakan gadis aneh ini. Aku baru akan mempercayainya kalau Ariella sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai orang lain.

"Terserah," katanya sebal. "Aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu, aku akan membiarkan Ariella mematahkan hatimu."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk peduli padaku," kataku jengkel.

Dia mendelik, lalu berdiri, hendak pergi.

"Jangan pergi dulu!" perintahku, dan dia kembali duduk. "Karena kau telah menciptakan jurang pemisah antara Ariella dan aku, kau harus membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Apa?" dia tampak kaget.

"Maukah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Ariella?" tanyaku.

Yah, kurasa ini ide yang sempurna; mendapatkan bantuan temannya merupakan cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan seorang cewek tertentu. Lagipula dia memang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, sekalian saja dia membantuku mendapatkan Ariella.

"Maaf," katanya, lalu berdiri lagi.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku tidak menduga. Aku pikir dia akan langsung menjawab ya, lalu segera memaparkan ide-ide kreatif untuk memikat seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam percintaanmu, berusahalah sendiri dan jangan libatkan aku!" katanya kesal. "Dan aku punya urusan lain, yaitu menemui calon potensial-ku. Jadi, aku sibuk. Permisi!"

Aku memandangnya berjalan pergi dengan sedikit terperangah. Benar-benar cewek aneh! Sesaat yang lalu dia ingin agar aku tidak patah hati, tapi sekarang dia tidak ingin membantuku untuk mendapatkan Ariella. Yah, Roxanne Wealsey memang cewek aneh, dia kadang berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhir.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 06 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Stadion Gaelic, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 09. 00 am**

Meskipun sarapan pagi ini sangat tidak menyenangkan karena semuanya tampak tegang, tapi aku tetap merasa bahwa hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Sebentar lagi kami akan bertanding melawan Tutshill Tornados, klub yang menjuarai liga musim panas kemarin. Dan inilah saatnya bagi Hogwarts untuk bisa membuktikan diri pada dunia bahwa pemain-pemain Hogwarts layak diperhitungkan di dunia Quidditch. Satu-satunya harapanku saat ini adalah semua anggota tim main dengan baik dan melupakan masalah pribadi, lebih-lebih Ariella yang terus menghindari pandanganku. Aku sudah ingin bicara padanya tentang itu, ketika seorang panitia LQE/IF—Mr Richard Jagung apa begitu, Roxanne yang mengenalnya—masuk bersama para orangtua. Grandma dan Grandpa tersenyum padaku dan dengan bersemangat segera memelukku.

"Jadi mana pacarmu?" tanya Grandpa setelah melepaskanku.

Aku—yang bingung, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya—segera mengangkat alis. Tetapi kata-kata pacar, membuatku melirik Ariella, yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama orangtuanya di dekat keluarga Malfoy. Yah, aku harus mencari cara untuk bisa kembali berbicara normal dengan Ariella.

"Orang-orang di klub membicarakanmu," lanjut Grandpa. "Kata mereka kau berkencan dengan manager timmu!"

_APA? _

Manager tim. Roxanne Weasley. Siapa bedebah yang telah menyampaikan kebohongan menjijikkan ini? Aku tidak tertarik pada Roxanne Weasley dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun di hatiku untuk berkencan dengannya meskipun untuk sehari.

"Yeah, katanya gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Koch memberitahu kami..." kata Grandma.

_Gadis itu sendiri?_

Itu berarti Miss Roxanne-rasa-percaya-diriku-setinggi-langit-di-angkasa-Weasley yang telah menyampaikan kebohongan ini. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa dia melakukan itu? Nah, jawabannya pasti karena gadis itu sudah tidak waras. Atau dia memang punya kebiasaan aneh untuk menyampaikan kebohongan pada semua orang. Wajar saja, aku sudah pernah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Jadi mana gadis itu?" tanya Grandma, memandang berkeliling.

Aku mengangguk pada Roxanne. Dia sedang berjalan keluar ruang ganti diikuti oleh Al, yang menyeret Rose yang tampak sepucat mayat.

"Dia cantik," kata Grandma, tersenyum pada belakang kepala Roxanne.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apanya dari Roxanne yang membuat Grandma merasa dia cantik. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik pada dirinya.

"Kalau tidak salah menurut Koch, dia bernama Weasley," kata Grandpa.

"Yeah, Roxanne Weasley," kataku, tak jelas karena agak bingung,

"Weasley," kata Grandma, tampak senang. "Lorcan kurasa dia akan bisa memberikan banyak anak untukmu. Dia kan berasal dari keturunan yang banyak anak..."

"Yeah, jadi rumah kita dipenuhi oleh Scamander-Scamander kecil yang manis dan periang."

_Scamander-Scamander kecil yang manis dan periang_!

Oh, Merlin! Rupanya dua hantu pencinta keluarga tanpa wujud telah merasuki tubuh kakek dan nenekku. Tidak ada orang waras yang mengatakan bahwa Roxanne dan aku akan menikah suatu hari nanti dan memiliki banyak anak. Tetapi kedua Scamander lanjut usia ini tampaknya merasakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak membantah mereka karena tidak baik merusak impian orang tua. Yeah, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Roxanne Weasley lolos begitu saja setelah mengatakan kebohongan ini. Dia akan segera tahu bahwa para Scamander berbeda dengan para Weasleys yang selalu memaafkan. Scamander lebih suka membalas dengan ekstrim. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau aku menyuruhnya menciumku di lapangan Quidditch di hadapan semua orang?

_Mencium?_

Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Er, tadi maksudku adalah menari di hadapan semua orang. _Menari_.

Berbicara tentang ciuman, Rose Weasley, yang mabuk berat karena minum satu sloki—bayangkan _satu sloki_! Aku belum pernah dengar ada yang mabuk karena minum satu sloki—Wiski Api, mencium Scorpius Malfoy dengan penuh semangat. Lalu Scorpius, yang biasanya hanya mencium cewek pirang, balas mencium Rose dengan penuh semangat. Semua orang yang melihat adegan ini tentu tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang keduanya saling benci sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Setelah mencium Scorpius, Rose memandangku. Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa dia benar-benar mabuk, padahal hanya satu sloki, apa yang terjadi kalau dia minum satu gelas atau satu botol?

"Dan kau," katanya, menunjukku dengan dramatis.

Aku mendengus dan menunggu, ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Rose-aku-sangat-mabuk-sehingga-bisa-membuka-rahasia-yang-paling-hitam-sekalipun-Weasley.

"Tahukah kau bahwa Roxy sangat menyukaimu?"

"Apa?" tanyaku terkejut, tak menduga.

_Roxanne menyukaiku? Dia Suka Aku!_

Dengan terperangah aku memandang Roxanne, yang wajahnya bersemu merah seperti semburat langit di sore hati. Kelihatannya aku sedang dipermainkan. Dia tidak menyukaiku, kan?

"Ya, dia memang menyukaimu," kata Rose, seakan membaca pikiranku. "Awalnya dia merasa bahwa kau hanyalah calon suami potensial, tapi setelah itu dia tidak pernah melepaskan matanya darimu. Kalau kau tidak sibuk memandang orang lain, kau pasti tahu bahwa dia sedang memandangmu... Yeah, dan semalam dia bahkan memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya!"

Jantungku berdebar kencang, pikiranku seakan kosong selama beberapa saat. Kata-kata Rose terdengar seperti gema yang terus berulang-ulang di telingaku. _Ya, dia memang menyukaimu... Awalnya dia merasa bahwa kau hanyalah calon suami potensial, tapi setelah itu dia tidak pernah melepaskan matanya darimu. Kalau kau tidak sibuk memandang orang lain, kau pasti tahu bahwa dia sedang memandangmu... Yeah, dan semalam dia bahkan memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya!_ Setelah beberapa detik, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Roxanne yang sedang berbaring dan memanggil namaku dengan mata terpejam. Apakah dia sedang memimpikanku? Apakah mimpi itu tentang aku yang menciumnya dengan sangat romantis di bawah sinar bulan purnama?

_Sial, lama-lama aku bisa gila! _

Oke, tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan cobalah untuk berpikir! Dia memang menyukaiku. Mungkin karena itu dia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa dia adalah pacarku agar tidak ada cewek lain yang mendekatiku. Yeah, pasti begitu! Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya kencan karena aku menyukai Ariella. Aku harus mengajak Ariella kencan bukan Roxanne Weasley.

Setengah tidak percaya bahwa dia menyukaiku, aku terus memandangnya, kemudian memutuskan bahwa dia tidak jelek-jelek amat; rambutnya hitam mengkilat, tergerai agak bergelombang di punggungnya; matanya juga berwarna hitam, tampak cokelat kalau terkena cahaya; kulitnya kelihatannya sangat lembut dan berkilau. Yeah, kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak kalah bila dibandingkan Ariella. Ha, apa yang kupikirkan? Apakah aku sedang mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa Roxanne Weasley cantik? Tidak! Hanya orang tidak waras yang mengatakan bahwa dia cantik.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan bersyukur saat Mr Richard Jagung dari LQE/IF masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi pertandingan melawan Tornados dimulai. Dalam kesibukan sebelum pertandingan, Roxanne menghindari pandanganku. Dia juga tidak bicara padaku dan keluar lebih dulu dari ruang ganti. Aku cemberut dan masih terus cemberut saat sudah berada di angkasa dan mencari-cari Snitch di antara kaki para pemain.

Wajah cemberutku berubah jadi jengkel saat melihat Roxanne, yang sedang duduk di tribun paling atas sebelah kanan, sedang tertawa bersama manajer junior Tornados, entah siapa namanya. Setelah itu aku heran sendiri, mengapa aku uring-uringan seperti ini. Dia punya hak berbicara dengan siapa pun yang disukainya. Meskipun dia menyukaiku, dia bukan pacarku sehingga bisa menyebabkan aku cemburu.

_Cemburu?_

.Cemburu. Aku hanya—

"Lorcan, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Al, di tengah deru angin saat dia berhasil memukul Bludger ke arah salah satu Chaser Tornados. "Jangan bengong saja, cari Snitch!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan menghilangkan wajah Roxanne dari kepalaku. Meskipun aku telah berusaha, tapi Snitch tetap jauh dari pikiranku, digantikan oleh wajah Roxanne yang tersenyum cemerlang padaku. Pecahnya konsentrasi ini membuatku jadi sasaran empuk Bludger lawan.

Bagus, Roxanne! Kalau kau tidak membuatku gila, kau bisa membuatku jatuh dari ketinggian 700 meter dan menderita geger otak parah.

Setelah perjuangan singkat itu, aku merasa bersyukur karena pertandingan usai, dengan kekalahan besar dipihak kami. Aku tidak akan menyebutkan angkanya di sini karena itu akan membuat semua anggota tim malu. Oke, lupakan soal angka! Roxanne Weasley tidak ada di mana-mana; di ruang ganti, di kamar mandi, di lapangan Quidditch. Tadi dia masih ada, berbicara sebentar dengan Norma, setelah itu dia lenyap. Dia pasti pergi bersama si manager junior Tornados. Gadis macam apa itu? Langsung pergi dengan orang pertama yang mengajaknya kencan. Dia bahkan lupa dengan tugasnya sebagai manager. Dengan sebal aku akhirnya membiarkan anggota tim pergi bersama orangtua masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Green Mansion bersama kakak dan nenekku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 06 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Green Mansion, Cork.**

**Waktu: 12. 30 pm**

Seusai makan siang, aku duduk di beranda belakang memandang pantai kosong, gelombang yang sedang berkejar-kejaran di tepi pantai dan pasir putih yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lemah matahari musim dingin sambil memikirkan Roxanne. Aku terus memikirkan selama makan siang tadi dan akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Mengajaknya kencan sehari yang melibatkan ciuman yang manis dan romantis, kurasa merupakan solusi dari masalah ini. Setelah kencan itu, aku mungkin akan bisa menyingkirkannya dari kepalaku.

"Kau bermain dengan buruk," kata Grandpa, muncul dari pintu dan berjalan perlahan untuk duduk di sampingku.

"Aku tahu," kataku.

"Ini kan baru pertandingan pertama," kata Grandma, muncul dari pintu juga dan melangkah ke arah kami.

"Benar," kataku, tidak tahu apa yang benar karena bayangan Roxanne yang sedang berciuman dengan manager junior Tornados muncul di kepalaku.

Sial, aku harus segera kembali ke penginapan dan mengajaknya kencan sebelum aku jadi gila karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Lorcan!" suara Grandma yang keras dan tak sabar masuk ke otakku.

Aku berpaling dan melihatnya sedang memandangku dengan sebal.

"Aku bertanya mengapa kau tidak mengajak Roxanne ke mari," kata Grandma tak sabar.

"Er, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya suatu hari nanti," kataku, memandang ke pantai, melihat Roxanne dalam pakaian renang warna hitam melambai padaku di antara gelombang.

_Sial!_

"Bagus, karena dia juga harus melihat rumah ini," kata Grandma. "Kalau kalian menikah nanti, kalian harus tinggal di sini... apakah kau yakin dia akan menyukai pemandangan pantai? Karena kelihatannya dia tinggal di kota. Yeah, kalau dia tidak menyukai pemandangan pantai, kau harus membeli rumah lain di Dublin, atau di London..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tetapi sebuah gambaran aneh muncul di kepalaku; Roxanne memakai gaun putih berenda dengan kerudung pengantin putih di atas kepalanya, berlari di atas pasir putih di bawah sinar matahari musim panas menuju ke arahku. Aku memeluknya setelah dia tiba di depanku dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh cin—Eit, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Aku akan mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock besok malam," kataku akhirnya memutuskan.

"Ide yang bagus," kata Grandma, tersenyum senang. "Kau bisa memperkenalkannya secara resmi pada semua orang."

Yah, dengan kencan sehari itu aku akan bisa menghilangkan Roxanne dari pikiranku dan aku bisa kembali memikirkan Ariella. Aku menyukai Ariella. Dia adalah, apanya—menggunakan istilah yang dipakai Roxanne—calon potensial-ku. Namun, ketika aku sedang membayangkan Ariella dan aku berdansa di bawah lampu temaran, tiba-tiba mata abu-abu berganti menjadi mata hitam yang memandangku dengan menggoda; senyum Ariella berganti menjadi senyum Roxanne yang ceria dan memaksaku untuk menciumnya. Dan aku memang menciumnya. Ciuman yang indah, lembut dan romantis dengan lagu _Dekat denganmu _dari Snow Plan di latar belakang.

_Sial... Sial...Sial_!

Jujur saja, aku bukan cowok romantis. Itulah satu dari banyak hal yang membuat Astrix dan aku putus. Tetapi mengapa sekarang, saat membayangkan Roxanne pikiranku penuh dengan romantisme?

Yeah, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke penginapan dan mengajaknya kencan dan menciumnya, sebelum aku benar-benar jadi gila.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 06 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 8 pm**

Aku ber-Apparate ke penginapan malam itu, bersamaan dengan anak-anak lain yang diantar oleh orangtua masing-masing. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para orangtua dengan harapan agar mereka berhati-hati, anak-anak segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan aku setelah diyakinkan oleh Norma bahwa Roxanne tidak ada di kamar, segera mencarinya di ruang makan, lalu di balkon. Dan dia memang ada di balkon, berdiri sambil memandang kegelapan di bawah. Wajahnya tampak agak berbeda ditimpa sinar bulan yang remang-remang. Dia tampak agak pucat, tapi terlihat indah dan cantik.

Aku mengutuk otakku yang tidak waras dan segera berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah menyingkirkan Al dan Rose, aku ingin langsung memintanya pergi bersamaku ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock. Tetapi aku tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah sehingga aku berbicara tentang hal lain, padahal kata gugup dan salah tingkah tidak pernah ada dalam kamusku. Roxanne Weasley telah membuatku mengalami hal itu. Sial!

"Er, aku minta maaf," katanya, tampak benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Begini, waktu aku belum tahu kau menyukai Ariella, aku mengira kau jatuh cinta padaku..."

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya?_

Yang benar saja! Tidak ada dalam pikiranku untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya kencan sehari. Oke, tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulailah mengajaknya ke pesta—Eit, sadar dulu! Dia mengira aku jatuh cinta padanya? Mengapa? Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan baik dalam kata-kata atau pun perbuatan bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Karena kau menciumku?" katanya, memandangku sesaat lalu membuang muka.

"Hah, kapan aku menciummu?" tanyaku terkejut.

Aku pasti ingat—akan sangat ingat—kalau aku pernah menciumnya. Tetapi aku tidak mengingatnya, berarti dia berbohong atau otakku sudah kabur karena kena Wrackspurt. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan Mom, Wrackspurt adalah sesuatu yang tak kelihatan, melayang masuk lewat telinga dan membuat otak siapa pun kabur dan—Oke, lupakan soal Mom dan beberapa binatang khayalan-nya!

"Kau pasti ingat peristiwa heboh semester lalu di menara Astronomi, duel Gryffindor _versus _Slytherin..."

"Ya," kataku tak sabar. Kejadian itu samar-samar masuk ke kepalaku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kejadian itu dengan 'aku jatuh cinta padanya' ini.

"Kau jatuh di atasku dan wajahmu tepat di wajahku," saat mengatakan hal ini, wajahnya memerah, membuatnya jadi tampak sangat cantik. Sial! Ada apa dengan para Weasley dan wajah mereka yang selalu merona merah? "Karena kau menciumku aku mengira kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Kejadian itu kembali muncul di kepalaku. Waktu itu aku sedang dikejar-kejar seorang pemain Quidditch Gryffindor, setelah itu aku terjatuh di suatu permukaan yang lembut dan ternyata itu dia.

"Kau ini idiot, ya... Aku kan tidak sengaja terjatuh di atasmu."

"Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku, saat tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Ariella, dan aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya pada orang-orang bahwa, er, kau pacarku... Maafkan aku!" dia merona merah lagi, tapi tersenyum manis. "Tetapi, tenang saja, aku sudah menjelaskan pada Ariella bahwa kita tidak berpacaran. Dan kau tidak usah peduli pada apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang kita karena—"

"Yeah, karena kau sudah mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kau pacarku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tetapi besok malam kau harus menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock," kataku cepat dengan wajah panas. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku juga bisa merona. "Ingat dandan yang cantik, aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengatakan bahwa pacar pemilik The Shamrock biasa-biasa saja!"

Setelah berkata begitu aku cepat-cepat pergi karena tidak ingin terlihat gugup dan merona di depannya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 8 am**

Tidurku dihantui mimpi tentang Roxanne yang muncul dalam berbagai gaun pesta, tampak cantik dan mengoda dengan matanya yang indah dan senyumnya yang menawan.

Yah, setelah kencan malam ini—mungkin berdansa dan sekali dua kali menciumnya di bawah lampu temaran—aku bisa menghilangkannya dari kepalaku dan bisa memfokuskan pikiranku pada Quidditch dan Ariella. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengannya pagi ini; dia menghindari pandanganku.

Sementara itu anak-anak lain mulai membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Aku dengan tersenyum ceria mengatakan bahwa aku juga akan ke Urghag Alley dengan harapan Roxanne bersedia pergi bersamaku agar kami bisa berbicara tentang pesta. Mungkin saja dia mau mendengarkan pidatoku sebelum aku berpidato di depan para tamu nanti malam.

"Mengapa kau juga ingin ke sana?" dia bertanya tampak sebal, membuatku terkejut.

Aku memandangnya dengan bingung, bertanya-tanya mengapa segalanya berubah dengan cepat. Kami baik-baik saja semalam.

"Kau bisa pergi mengunjungi kakek dan nenekmu, mereka kan tinggal di Irlandia," usulnya cepat.

"Aku akan bertemu mereka nanti malam," kataku, semakin heran. "Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku pergi ke Urghag Alley?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," katanya tersenyum aneh. "Kau bebas pergi ke mana pun sesukamu."

Aku memang bebas pergi ke mana pun sesukaku, tapi tentu saja aku lebih senang kalau aku bisa pergi bersamanya. Saat aku ingin mengatakan hal itu, dia sudah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang makan. Sambil memandangnya pergi, aku merasa seperti sedang ditinggalkan, dilupakan oleh seseorang yang seharusnya menyukaiku. Yah, dia menyukaiku, sepupunya sendiri yang mengatakannya dan pasti itu adalah kebenarannya. Tetapi mengapa sekarang dia bersikap sebaliknya? Dan mengapa aku memikirkan hal itu seolah hal itu penting? Tidak hal itu tidak penting, malah bagus, dia tidak perlu kecewa kalau nanti malam aku mengatakan bahwa kencan kami ini hanya untuk sehari.

Setelah mendengus di atas sarapanku, aku berdiri, berjalan keluar menuju balkon, dan memandangnya ketika dia melangkah perlahan mengikuti jalan beraspal yang dipagari dengan pepohonan kering. Mungkin karena merasa ada yang mengawasinya dia mengangkat muka, memandangku sesaat dan tersenyum cemerlang padaku sambil melambai. Senyuman itu membuat wajahnya tampak bercahaya dan sangat cantik. Aku terpana, terpaku di tempat. Tidak melakukan apa pun selain memandangnya seperti orang bodoh. Aku mengangkat tanganku ingin balas melambai, tapi dia segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Masih terperangah dengan tangan terangkat, aku segera sadar bahwa dia mengambil arah yang salah. Secepat kilat aku turun ke lantai satu dan segera menyusulnya.

Perasaanku sedikit sedih saat melihatnya berjalan perlahan di jalanan penuh daun-daun berguguran. Aku ingin sekali berjalan di sampingnya, memegang tangannya dan—Tidak! Apa sih yang terjadi denganku? Oke, aku tidak bisa menguntitnya terus, aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa arah yang diambilnya salah, dengan begitu, aku bisa kembali ke penginapan. Saat aku hendak memanggilnya, dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang ladang gandum kosong penuh berkas-berkas kering.

"Hai Lorcan," katanya tersenyum cemerlang setelah melihatku, membuatku tiba-tiba merasa sangat merana dan kesepian, "kau mengikutiku?"

"Untung aku mengikutimu, kan?" jawabku, berusaha terlihat tak peduli.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," katanya. "Jadi, di mana letak Urghag Alley?"

"Sebenarnya letaknya tidak jauh dari penginapan, di sebelah kanan, tapi kau malah mengambil arah kiri."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku arah yang benar," katanya, memandangku dengan canggung, lalu melanjutkan, "Er, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu. Bisakah kau menemaniku di sini sebentar?" kataku. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahannya, namun aku ingin menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi bersamanya. Aku ingin bersamanya.

"Baik," katanya terdengar jengkel. "Kalau kau ingin bicara tentang Ariella, dia baik-baik saja. Dan kebetulan kau mengungkitnya, aku sudah membujuk Ariella dan dia bersedia pergi ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock bersamamu."

"Apa?" aku terperanjat, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ariella, tentu saja," jawabnya, tersenyum ceria lagi. "Dia bersedia pergi bersamamu ke pesta, dan kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Ariella? Aku hampir saja melupakan Ariella. Oke, Ariella akan pergi bersamaku ke pesta ulang tahun The shamrock, dengan begitu aku bisa bicara dengannya lagi dan secara perlahan dan bertahap bisa mengajaknya kencan. Tetapi mengapa aku tidak bahagia?

"Oh, ayolah," katanya, meninju lengannya. "Kau pasti bahagia, kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian yang dingin dan kalian bisa akrab lagi seperti dulu."

"Mengapa kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku?" tanyaku pelan, memandang berkas kering yang diterbangkan oleh angin di ladang kosong.

"Yah, karena kau sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi bersamaku, aku tahu itu. Kau ingin pergi bersama Ariella, tapi karena aku sudah membuat hubungan kalian jadi dingin, kau tidak bisa mengajaknya. Tetapi, aku sudah membantumu sekarang, jadi kita impas."

"Kupikir kau menyukaiku, Rose bilang begitu kemarin, ingat?" tanyaku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Oh, itu..." katanya, wajahnya memerah. "Rose sedang mabuk, orang mabuk biasanya tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Jadi kuharap kau tidak menyimpannya di hati dan mengasihaniku karena itu..."

Jadi maksudnya dia sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku. .Menyukaiku. Mengapa kenyataan itu membuatku sedih? Aku menarik nafas panjang. Tidak apa-apa! Malahan itu lebih bagus. Dia tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak menyukainya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Aku tidak memulai sesuatu dan aku tidak mengakhiri sesuatu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mengapa kita tidak pergi ke Urghag Alley bersama-sama, tujuan kita sama, kan?" tanyaku, mulai sekarang aku harus menganggapnya seperti Roxanne yang biasa, manager tim.

"Yeah, er, karena aku akan menemui seseorang," jawabnya.

_Ivan Borisov!_

Rupanya dia sedang berkencan dengan Ivan Borisov, manager Durmstrangs. Yup, kurasa mereka berdua cocok sama-sama manager dan sama-sama suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Urghag Alley, Dublin**

**Waktu: 11.30 am**

Saat memandang mereka tertawa-tawa di atas _sandwich_ mereka di sebuah kafe, aku merasa bahwa mereka berdua tidak cocok. Ivan Borisov adalah pemuda paling jelek yang pernah kulihat, dia kelihatan sangat lemah dan tidak cocok untuk Roxanne. Menurutku Roxanne perlu seorang pemuda kuat yang bisa melindunginya, seperti—

"Ivan Borisov itu gay," kata Scorpius, memperhatikan Borisov sekilas, lalu meneguk Butterbeernya.

Aku memandang Borisov, lalu Scorpius dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku punya beberapa teman di Durmstrangs, dan mereka memperingatkanku untuk menjauhinya."

"Lalu mengapa dia bersama Roxanne?" tanya Ariella, menghindari pandanganku seperti biasa, meskipun kami duduk di meja yang sama.

"Entahlah," kata Scorpius, mendelik pada Rose yang balas mendelik dari balik punggung Al.

Aku mendengus dan berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari Roxanne.

"Roxanne bilang padaku bahwa kau akan menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock," kataku, memandang Ariella.

"Kau mau ke pesta bersama Lorcan?" tanya Scorpius tak percaya.

Sebenarnya aku juga tak percaya karena Ariella jarang sekali ke mana-mana kalau tidak bersama orangtuannya atau Scorpius.

"Ya," jawab Ariella, sekarang memandangku. "Roxanne bersedia melakukan apa pun untukku, bahkan membunuh, kalau aku menemanimu ke pesta itu."

"Apa?"

"Membunuh?" Scorpius mengangkat alis tak percaya.

"Ya, tapi aku belum menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti aku yakin aku akan memerlukan bantuan Roxanne Weasley," katanya tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukannya?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke pesta itu kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman."

"Aku memang ingin ke pesta itu bersamamu, Lorcan," dia tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tidak berdansa."

"Oke," kataku, tak yakin, mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan memandang Borisov yang menurunkan kepalanya ke arah Roxanne dan menciumnya di pipi.

_Brengsek muka jelek! Bangsat tak tahu diri!_

Nadi-nadiku memberontak, dadaku berkobar oleh api kemarahan, tetapi otakku yang masih waras menyuruhku untuk menenangkan diri. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskan lagi dengan cepat, mencoba untuk menghilangkan panas amarah dari dadaku.

"Lebih baik aku pergi," kataku pada Scorpius dan Ariella. "Sampai jumpa!"

Aku segera berjalan keluar kafe dan berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menenangkan diri. Udara dingin bulan November memadamkan api dalam diriku dan membuatku kembali sadar bahwa aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Dan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kami.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Aula Green Shamrock, Dublin**

**Waktu: 7 pm **

Ariella merupakan teman kencan yang sempurna untukku. Banyak mata yang memandangku dengan iri melihat Ariella berdiri di sampingku saat aku sedang diperkenalkan pada semua orang oleh kakek dan nenekku. Banyak orang yang ingin bicara denganku, beberapa dari mereka berbicara tentang beberapa hal yang tidak begitu kumengerti, antara lain tentang prosedur penjualan dan pembelian pemain Quidditch dan beberapa memain potensial yang ingin di transfer oleh Green shamrock. Aku beberapa kali harus meminta bantuan Aldermarson, manager Shamrock untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini.

Grandma tampak benar-benar kecewa saat aku memperkenalkan Ariella padanya dan Grandpa. Tetapi dia berhasil menutupi kekecewaannya dengan baik untuk tidak menyinggung Ariella, sementara Grandpa tampak biasa-biasa saja. Dia lebih tertarik untuk bicara dengan beberapa pemain Tornados yang rasanya pas untuk dibeli oleh Green shamrock. Aku yakin Ariella juga tidak akan tersinggung seandainya Grandma menyatakan rasa tidak sukanya, karena dia bukan datang ke pesta ini atas kemauannya sendiri. Dan sungguh mengherankan, aku tidak marah mengetahui hal tersebut. Setidaknya Ariella jujur, dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari kenalan keluarga.

"Aku menyukai seseorang," kata Ariella, saat kami berdansa dengan canggung mengikuti musik yang telah dimainkan oleh sebuah kelompok band yang terkenal di Irlandia.

"Roxanne bilang begitu padaku," kataku, mengangguk.

Ariella memandang kelompok band itu dan tidak bicara lagi. Aku tidak ingin bertanya siapa orang yang disukainya karena itu tidak penting.

"Kurasa pesta ini berhasil, makanannya enak dan pidatomu lumayan," kata Ariella lagi setelah kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih," kataku tulus.

Setelah itu kami terus terdiam sampai lagu itu berakhir dan kembali ke meja kami. Kami duduk dan tidak bicara hanya memandang para pedansa. Di bawah lampu remang-remang itu, aku seperti melihat Roxanne sedang berdansa denganku. Kami berdua tampak gembira, bergerak riang diiringi musik dan setelah itu bertatapan cukup lama sebelum aku menundukkan kepala dan menciumnya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang."

"Roxanne, kita tidak bisa pulang sebelum tamu-tamu pulang," kataku, mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai dansa dan bertatapan dengan wajah Ariella yang menatapku dengan tajam dan menyelidik.

"Kau memanggilku Roxanne," katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak paham.

"Kau mengatakan 'Roxanne, kita tidak bisa pulang sebelum tamu-tamu pulang.'"

Aku memandangnya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Oke, baiklah aku mengakuinya, aku memang memanggilnya Roxanne karena saat itu aku sedang mengkhayalkan Roxanne. Aku memang tidak bisa menghilangkan Roxanne Weasley dari kepalaku dengan mudah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kau menyukai Roxanne," kata Ariella, memandangku dengan takjud.

"Tidak," kataku cepat.

"Dia pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak menyukainya karena kau menyukaiku. Tetapi kenyataannya, kau menyukainya..."

"Aku tidak menyukainya," bantahku, tanpa memandangnya. Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kubohongi, Ariella atau diriku sendiri?

"Oh yah, aku tahu kau menyukainya," katanya lagi.

"Tidak..." kataku tajam. "dan kuharap kau tidak menyampaikan percakapan ini pada siapa pun."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengumbar rahasia di depan umum," balasnya.

"Terima kasih," kataku, membuang muka, memandang berkeliling mencari topik pembicaraan yang netral. "Cowok-cowok di sana memandangmu," aku mengangguk ke arah bar.

"Aku tidak tertarik," kata Ariella tak peduli.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku.

"Mengapa?" dia bertanya.

"Karena membuat harimu tidak menyenangkan," kataku. "Seharusnya kau tidak ikut ke pesta ini."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Lorcan," kata Ariella tersenyum kecil. "Aku menikmati pesta ini, makanannya lezat."

Aku tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ada di antara kami berdua yang menikmati pesta ini, karena aku sama sekali tidak merasa gembira.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin**

**Waktu: 12.13 am**

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Ariella, aku masuk ke kamarku, berganti pakaian dengan cepat dan keluar lagi ke balkon sambil membawa gitar Scorpius. Malam ini aku ingin berpikir dan menganalisis perasaanku. Apakah aku sekarang sedang tertarik pada Roxanne Weasley? Apakah aku sekarang menyukainya? Jawabannya mungkin adalah ya. Mungkin, tapi aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, karena aku tidak ingin menyukai Roxanne Weasley. _Tidak!_

Setelah beberapa saat bermain gitar sambil bersenandung pelan, aku mendengar desah nafas seseorang di dekatku. Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat Roxanne dalam gaun tidur ungu muda dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan tertiup angin. Mengerjap, aku berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang mengkhayalkannya.

"Roxanne, kau mengagetkanku," kataku, tersenyum padanya, senang karena dia ada bersamaku malam ini. "Kemarilah!"

Dia duduk di sampingku dan kami mulai bercerita tentang apa yang kami lakukan sebelum datang ke Hogwarts. Dia bercerita tenang keluarga dengan mata yang terbinar-binar karena bahagia. Dan aku mengerti bahwa dia sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"... Lily dan Hugo sangat pandai berdansa, kau harus melihat mereka berdansa," katanya tersenyum senang, memandang ke kegelapan pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku. "Bisa dansa?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa berdansa," kataya. "Tetapi sudah lama aku tidak berdansa, terakhir aku berdansa bersama James saat Natal tahun lalu."

"Yuk, kita berdansa," kataku, meletakkan gitar di meja kecil di antara kursi kami, berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Dia tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Ayolah!" aku memaksa, masih dengan tangan terulur. Aku ingin berdansa dengannya dan harus melakukannya sekarang. Kalau tidak melakukannya sekarang, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana rasanya saat dia berada di tanganku.

"Tapi musiknya?" dia memandang berkeliling.

"_Dunia ini terasa begitu tenang dan sepi saat kau dipelukanku... Musik yang terdengar ini seperti dimainkan khusus untuk kita_," aku mulai bernyanyi.

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Oh, ayolah!" kataku menariknya berdiri dan membawanya berputar-putar di lantai balkon, sambil menyanyikan lagu Snow Plan.

Berdansa dengannya berbeda dengan apa yang kukhayalkan. Dia nyata dan kini sedang memandangku dengan bibir tersenyum cemerlang. Aku menariknya sangat dekat ke arahku dan membaui harum bunga-bungaan dari rambutnya. Waktu seakan berhenti dan di dunia ini hanya ada kami berdua. Dia sangat sempurna di tanganku dan aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja. Aku ingin menciumnya. Setelah membuat keputusan, aku memandangnya, memberitahukan apa yang kuinginkan lewat pandangan. Tetapi dia melepaskan diri dan segera menjauh, kembali ke kursinya.

Mendesah kesal karena keinginan yang tak tercapai, aku segera mengenyakkan diri di kursi dan mulai memainkan gitar sementara dia berbicara. Setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti bicara dan bersandar di kursi, tampaknya sedang mendengarkanku bersenandung. Aku bernyanyi sambil sesekali meliriknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar desah nafas halus dan teratur di sampingku. Roxanne sedang duduk agak miring dan tertidur dengan nyenyak di kursi. Setelah meletakkan gitar, aku segera berdiri, melangkah ke arahnya dan berjongkok di depan kursinya.

"Kau pasti tidak menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku, memandang wajah tidurnya. "Dalam dua hari ini, aku tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan wajahmu dari kepalaku. Apakah kau menyadarinya? Kurasa tidak... Baiklah, aku akui bahwa aku menyukaimu, dan kurasa kau pun tidak menyadari hal itu. Apakah kau tahu bahwa cowok tidak mungkin mengajak cewek berdansa di malam dingin, di bawah sinar bulan dan tanpa musik, kalau dia tidak menyukainya? Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang berusaha untuk bersikap romantis?"

Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan menunggunya untuk membuka mata, tapi dia tetap saja tidur.

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk kembali ke kamar," kataku, mengangkatnya ke pelukanku dan membawanya ke kamar anak perempuan.

000

Kisah di atas adalah bagian pertama dari kisahku. Kita akan masuk ke bagian sebenarnya dari kisah kami.

Setelah menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya, aku merasa sangat sengsara karena tidak bisa mengajaknya kencan. Dia masih tetap bertemu Ivan Borisov disela tugasnya sebagai manager; aku sering melihat mereka berdua tertawa-tawa di ruang tamu penginapan atau di tempat kencan mereka di Urghag Alley. Namun yang pasti, aku tahu bahwa selain mencintai Ivan Borisov, dia juga menyukaiku. Bisa dikatakan bahwa aku adalah selingkuhannya. Kami sering bertemu setiap lewat tengah malam di balkon Utara. Kau tidak mungkin bertemu seorang cowok di malam hari kalau kau tidak menyukainya.

Saat-saat menyenangkan di balkon itu merupakan saat terindah dalam hidupku. Saat itu aku sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah milikku, dan dunia seakan hanya milik kami berdua. Kami berlatih gitar, berbicara tentang segala hal, berdebat dan berbaikan lagi, lalu berciuman. Dia mungkin tidak menyadari hal ini, karena saat aku menciumnya, dia tertidur dengan pulas di kursi dan tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Setelah menciumnya aku biasanya mengangkatnya ke pelukanku, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Dan dia bahkan tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya. Dia menerima itu sebagai kewajaran, mungkin dia berpikir sudah sewajarnyalah aku mengangkatnya ke kamar setiap malam. Tetapi aku merasakan bahwa hal itu sangat tidak wajar karena setiap melihatnya berbaring tanpa perlindungan seperti itu, otakku dipenuhi hal lain yang mungkin bisa membuatku berada dalam masalah besar.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 11 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin**

**Waktu: 00.34 am**

Malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ada hantu-hantu tak berwujud yang sedang mengelilingiku dan menggodaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku sudah bosan menciumnya saat dia sedang tidur, aku ingin memciumnya saat dia sedang sadar. Aku ingin dia menciumku juga untuk membuktikan bahwa selama ini perasaanku bukan perasaan sepihak. Aku ingin bukti bahwa dia memang menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu cara berciuman?" tanyaku mulai. Kurasa ini awal yang bagus karena dia tidak mau menciumku ketika aku memintanya secara langsung. Aku terpaksa menutupi kekecewaanku dengan tertawa canggung. Kurasa cara ekstrim tidak bisa digunakan padanya.

"Apa?" dia memandangku dengan aneh.

"Aku bilang bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu cara berciuman," kataku, kemudian cepat-cepat menambah, "Dengan begitu kau tidak akan canggung lagi saat berciuman dengan Ivan Borisov."

Yah, dengan menggunakan Ivan Borisov, aku mungkin akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Namun aku salah, karena menggunakan Ivan Borisov sama saja dengan bunuh diri karena sekarang dia berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar ingin mengajarinya cara berciuman. Apakah gadis ini benar-benar bodoh? Tidak ada cowok yang mau mengajarkan cara berciuman kalau dia tidak ingin mencium cewek itu.

"Ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku, jengkel pada diriku sendiri.

"Er, kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku, tidak usah saja..." jawabnya. "Maksudku kau telah membuatku jadi canggung dan malu... Bukan aku yang mengusulkan ide latihan ciuman itu, tapi sekarang kelihatan seperti akulah yang telah memaksamu menciumku, padahal aku tidak mengharapkan ciuman dari er—cowok lain, selain Ivan."

_Tidak mengharapkan ciuman dari cowok lain selain Ivan?_

Aku memberikan pandangan dingin sedingin yang bisa kuberikan. Jadi dia ingin menciumku karena Ivan, bukan karena aku adalah aku, cowok yang juga disukainya.

"Ayo!" kataku, berdiri dan menyeretnya agak jauh ke dekat pagar balkon. "Kita akan berlatih ciuman, dan kau akan mempraktekkannya bersama Ivan Borisov. Bagus sekali! Benar-benar bagus!"

Dia memandangku dengan kebingungan, membuatnya kelihatan seperti gadis polos yang sedang berhadapan dengan serigala. Oke, aku memang salah, aku yang pertama menyebutkan Ivan Borisov. Namun apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk tujuanku yang sebenarnya, yaitu menciumnya dalam keadaan sadar?

"Kau pasti suka ciuman pertamamu lembut, romantis dan indah seperti dalam lagu-lagu cinta, kan?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Er, ya," katanya.

_Gampang sekali ditebak!_

Aku mendengus dan tetap memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Dengar, kalau hal ini membuatmu marah, kita hentikan saja! Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar," katanya, melangkah mundur, tapi aku menyambar pinggangnya dan menariknya ke arahku, merapatkan tubuh kami seperti sepasang sendok. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya dari _sweater _wol yang dikenakannya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau tipe yang romantis," kataku, menunduk memandangnya.

"Er, maaf," katanya, memandang ke segala arah, kecuali aku.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," kataku, mencibir. "Cewek-cewek dengan tipe sepertimu banyak sekali di dunia ini. Mereka merupakan tipe-tipe aneh yang agak susah dimengerti."

"Er, aku—biarkan aku pergi—"

Lalu aku menciumnya; keras dan posesif. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku dan hanya milikku saja. Aku ingin dia mengingat ciuman ini, saat—saat dia berciuman dengan Ivan Borisov nanti. Namun satu hal yang tidak kuduga terjadi, dia memelukku dengan erat dan balas menciumku dengan cara yang sama, keras dan posesif. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sebenarnya jatuh cinta padaku? Cinta... Cinta... Jatuh Cinta?

Ketika menariknya lebih dekat padaku, aku menyadari bahwa semua ini salah. Bukan dia yang jatuh cinta padaku, tapi aku yang jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin tertawa bahagia, tapi aku juga ingin menangis melepaskan kekesalan karena meskipun aku mencintainya, tapi dia bukanlah milikku. Aku tidak bisa memilikinya selama masih ada Ivan Borisov di hatinya. Yah, hantu-hantu tak berwujud di sekelilingku pasti sedang bahagia sekarang. Kurasa inilah tujuan mereka, membuatku menyadari cinta dan membuatku patah hati pada saat yang sama. Saat aku tidak mampu menahan perasaan ini, aku melepaskannya dan membiarkan terjatuh lemas di lantai. Aku bukannya kebal terhadap ciuman itu, aku mungkin juga akan terjatuh bersamanya ke lantai kalau tidak bersandar pada pagar balkon.

Terengah-engah dengan mencengkram pagar tembok, aku memandangnya dan merasa marah. Cewek ini, dengan hanya satu ciuman telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, sekaligus membuatku patah hati tanpa menyadarinya. Sekarang dia malah terlihat begitu rapuh dan sekali lagi aku ingin menciumnya. Perasaan ini membuatku lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" dia bertanya tampak jengkel.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanyaku sinis. Bohong kalau dia tidak menyadarinya! Ciuman itu mewakili perasaanku, dia pasti tahu aku mencintainya. Kurasa sikapnya lugu dan bodoh dipermukaan adalah caranya untuk melindungi perasaanku, agar aku tidak malu dan tersinggung karena dia lebih memilih Ivan Borisov daripada aku. Sial!

Namun walaupun dia sedang berusaha melindungi perasaanku, melindungiku dari rasa malu, aku tidak ingin berterima kasih. Aku bosan dan muak dengan semua ini, aku ingin dia pergi dan aku bisa melupakan perasaan baru ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu?" desisnya dengan marah, menolak untuk pergi.

"Tidak..."

"Sinting! Kurang waras!" katanya setengah berteriak. "Gila!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. Cinta tentu tidak menghalangiku untuk memukulnya kalau dia terus bersikap lugu dan polos seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa Ariella tidak menyukaimu," katanya, menyeringai. "Kurasa kau mewarisi otak ibumu yang kurang waras itu—"

Dan aku menamparnya dengan keras di pipi membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh seperti boneka kain tanpa pengendali di lantai marmer. Tampak begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Aku memandang telapak tangan, merasakan perasaan beku yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tetapi aku tidak menyesal, karena dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia sudah menghina Mom. Dan aku tidak memaafkan siapa pun menghina orangtuaku, walaupun dia adalah orang yang kucintai.

Aku mendekatinya, berjongkok di dekatnya dan mengangkat dagunya. Matanya tampak berkilau dengan airmata, sementara di pipi kirinya terdapat bekas tangan yang perlahan-lahan mulai membiru.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina ibuku," kataku, mengabaikan pandangan menyedihkan itu.

Setelah itu, aku terperangah, terkejut dan terpaku, tidak bisa berpikir dan berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, karena dia memelukku. Begitu erat sampai aku merasa sesak dan ingin meledak pada saat bersamaan. Mengapa oh mengapa? Mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa dia adalah 'gadis itu'? Gadis yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, yang bisa menyukaiku apa adanya tanpa gelar, tanpa nama atau apa pun. Seandainya saja aku menyadarinya saat melihatnya terbang di malam hari di tahun keduaku, atau saat melihatnya menangis karena Ravenclaw mengalahkan Gryffindor di tahun keempatku, atau saat mencium Astrix dan membayangkan gadis tak berwajah. Banyak pengandaian yang muncul di kepalaku, tapi aku tidak bisa memutar waktu untuk mengembalikan. Tidak ada lagi Pembalik Waktu yang tersisa. Harry Potter sudah menghancurkan semuanya di permulaan musin panas tahun 1996. Namun, walaupun aku kembali, aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah jelas itu. Aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya selama Ivan Borisov masih ada. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyingkirkan Borisov karena hal itu tentu akan membuatnya sangat sedih. Hal itu kuhindari karena hatiku pasti akan menangis kalau melihatnya bersedih.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya yang lebam, dan menyadari bahwa mungkin perasaanku ini bukan perasaan sepihak. Suara hatiku mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Mungkin kadar cintanya lebih kecil daripada cintaku padanya. Tetapi dia mencintaiku, itu cukup untuk saat ini. Yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah membuatnya menyadari bahwa aku seratus persen lebih berharga daripada Ivan Borisov.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 11 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Stadion Shamrock, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 11.10 am**

"Lorcan," panggil Cyrill, salah satu Chaser utama Shamrock. Dia berjalan menghampiriku saat aku akan memasuki ruang ganti.

"Hai, Cyrill," kataku sopan, lalu tersenyum pada Scorpius, Ariella, Rose, Al, juga Trevor dan Norma, yang lewat di dekat kami. Sementara Roxanne tidak kelihatan. Apakah dia sedang menggoda manager junior Shamrock dengan senyumnya yang seperti musim semi itu? Yah, siapa tahu... Mungkin Ivan Borisov dan aku tidak cukup untuknya.

Suara samar-samar Cyrill masuk ke telingatku, lalu ke otakku.

"Maaf!" kataku, merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kudengar kau tidak berkencan dengan Roxanne Weasley atau pun dengan Ariella Zabini," katanya tersenyum.

"Benar," kataku, mengamatinya dan menyadari bahwa dia lumayan juga, cantik.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk maukah kau menemaniku dan teman-teman makan siang?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," kataku menyesal. "Hari ini Grandma mengundang kami makan siang di Green Mansion."

Dia tampak kecewa.

"Tapi, kita bisa pergi berdua saja besok kalau kau ada waktu," kataku menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" dia tampak heran, tapi juga senang.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kurasa ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menunjukkan pada Roxanne bahwa banyak cewek yang antri untuk menjadi pacarku. Kalau dia tidak secepatnya memilih antara Borisov atau aku. Aku akan mundur. Dan karena perasaan cintaku masih baru, aku akan menghilangkannya perlahan-lahan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Cyrill sudah ada di pelukanku dan kami berciuman. Anehnya, saat aku menciumnya aku malah membayangkan dia berambut hitam. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, aku membaui harum bunga-bunga di udara, menutupi harum parfum mahal yang dipakai Cyrill. Aku berpaling, bersamaan dengan suara Grandpa memanggil namaku, dan melihatnya bersama Grandma, juga Roxanne, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Cyrill dan aku. Pantas saja aku membaui harum bunga-bunga di udara.

Roxanne tampak seperti biasa, ceria dan memberikan senyum musim semi-nya padaku. Aku tidak membalas senyum itu karena perasaanku kembali membeku seperti semalam. Kulihat dia merasa bahagia untukku karena aku sudah mendapatkan orang lain sebagai penggantinya. Yah, jelas bagiku. Dia tidak memilihku, tapi Ivan Borisov. Rasanya aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi untuk selamanya. Tetapi aku harus memaksa diri untuk tersenyum, karena setelah Roxanne pergi, Cyrill mengatakan bahwa dia akan bertemu denganku besok di Urghag Alley.

"Kukira kau sedang berkencan dengan Roxanne," kata Grandma. "Kasihan sekali dia, dia hampir saja pingsan saat melihatmu mencium gadis pirang itu."

"Oh ya?" aku mengangkat alis tak percaya. Roxanne tidak mungkin hampir pingsan karena hal tak berarti seperti itu. Kalau kau ingin membuatnya pingsan kau harus meninjunya sampai babak belur atau memantrainya dengan mantra pingsan.

Grandma ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Grandpa segera menghalanginya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menyiapkan Portkey yang akan berangkat ke Green Mansion beberapa menit lagi.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 11 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Green Mansion, Cork.**

**Waktu: 12.30 pm**

Roxanne kelihatan benar-benar sangat capek dan mengantuk. Dia terkantuk-kantuk di atas hidangan makan siangnya dan dia juga tampak lelah saat Grandma mengajaknya tur keliling rumah. Kelihatannya Grandma tidak menyadari bahwa Roxanne, sama sepertiku, belum tidur sejak semalam.

Sementara itu aku juga tidak bisa menghindari Grandpa yang dengan semangatnya mengajak kami main Quidditch di tepi pantai yang dingin. Apakah belum ada yang mengatakan pada Grandpa bahwa sekarang musim dingin? Syukurlah, karena permainan ini berhenti saat angin laut bertiup semakin dingin. Yang lain memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

"Weasley, jangan coba-coba mengikutiku," kata Scorpius, saat dia dan Ariella hendak berjalan menuju pesisir sebelah kiri. "Aku tidak ingin ada penggemar yang mengikutiku ke mana."

"Aku sudah bilang aku bukan _groupies_-mu, Malfoy," kata Rose. "Dan jangan coba-coba menjadikan ciuman itu sebagai alasan untuk menggangguku!"

"Sudahlah!" kata Al, memberi Scorpius pandangan peringatan saat dia akan membalas kata-kata Rose.

Scorpius mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan bersama Ariella.

"Mana Roxy?" tanya Al, memandang ke arah rumah.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," kataku cepat. "Dia bersama Grandma..."

Rose memandangku dengan curiga.

"Awas, kalau kau membuatnya patah hati dan menangis!" katanya mengancam. "Dia itu jatuh cinta padamu dan akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Dia bahkan tidak membencimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Jadi kalau kau memanfaatkannya dengan—" dia berhenti mencari kata yang tepat.

"Memintanya tidur denganmu," sambung Al.

"Ya, itu," kata Rose. "Aku akan membunuhnya..."

"Ya, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, kalau tidak ingin hidupmu seperti di neraka," ancam Al dingin.

Aku tertawa pelan, tapi Rose dan Al tidak tertawa, jadi aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Mereka memandangku dengan dingin dan serius, sementara Norma dan Trevor melangkah pergi seolah tidak ingin terlibat.

"Kurasa kata-kata itu tidak cocok untukku," balasku dingin. "Mengapa kalian tidak mengatakannya pada Ivan Borisov?"

"Kami tidak mengkhawatirkan Ivan karena Ivan gay," kata Rose. Setelah melihat Al menaikkan alis, dia menambahkan. "Aku percaya pada Malfoy, dia bukan orang yang asal omong tanpa bukti. Walaupun tanpa bukti, temannya itu pasti adalah teman yang dipercayainya."

Al masih memandangnya tak percaya dan aku menunggu dengan sabar.

"Hati-hati, Rose," kata Al, setelah Rose tidak berbicara selama beberapa saat. "Ingat, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Dia akan menghancurkan hatimu lebih cepat daripada mantra penghancur."

"Kukira kau mengenalku, Al," kata Rose sakit hati. "Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Scorpius Malfoy."

"Aku memperingatkanmu karena aku mengenalmu," kata Al.

Rose mendelik.

Aku berdehem, dan mereka berdua memandangku.

"Kalau kalian tidak memerlukan aku lagi, aku ingin pergi ke—"

"Tetap di tempatmu!" perintah Al.

Aku mendelik pada mereka.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak—er, tidur dengannya sampai kalian menikah," kata Rose cepat.

"Yah, aku juga ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati," kata Al.

Aku memandang mereka dengan tak percaya, kemudian tertawa.

"Kalian salah orang," kataku, hendak pergi, tapi Rose meninjuku dengan keras tetap di hidung membuatku terhuyung, untung tidak sampai terjatuh di pasir.

Al memandang Rose dengan tak percaya, dan aku menyentuh hidungku yang sangat sakit.

"Itu untuk semalam," gertak Rose. "Dia tidak membalasmu karena buta oleh cinta, tapi aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku suka. Ingat, kalau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Apa yang dilakukannya pada Roxy, Rose?" tanya Al.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu, Al," kata Rose, memandang Al sekilas.

"Kalau kau sampai meninjunya, itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk," kata Al, mendelik padaku, lalu meninju rahangku rahangku sehingga aku terjatuh di pasir seperti karung kentang.

"Jangan coba-coba menyakiti Roxy!" gertaknya, lalu menyeret Rose pergi.

Oke, aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menampar Roxanne separah apa pun kata-kata yang diucapkannya padaku. Rahang dan hidung yang sakit kurasa sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin menerima hukuman tambahan dari Fred Weasley, James Potter, Lily, juga Hugo Weasley. Berbaring di pasir dan memandang langit berawan, aku memikirkan kata-kata Rose tentang Ivan Borisov. Kalau memang Ivan Borisov gay, mengapa Roxanne masih terus bersamanya? Dia memang lebih memilih Borisov dari pada aku. Dia sudah memilih dan bagaianku adalah mundur dengan teratur. Dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku bangkit, menyembuhkan lebam di wajahku, lalu berjalan ke pesisir sebelah kanan, ke arah beranda belakang. Di sana, di sebuah bangku kayu di bawah tangga yang menuju ke rumah, aku melihatnya terbaring, tertidur pulas. Tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin saja, ada serigala jahat yang datang untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Mengapa kau bisa tertidur pulas seperti ini?" gertakku marah, membelai pipi dan rambutnya sesaat, lalu mengangkatnya, membawanya melangkah menuju rumah.

"Dia tampak lelah," kata Grandma saat aku memasuki beranda belakang.

"Kurasa dia terlalu banyak berpikir," kataku, melewati Grandma dan membawanya ke kamarku di lantai dua.

Setelah membaringkannya, aku segera berbaring di sampingnya. Memandang wajah tidurnya, lalu memejamkan mata, tapi tidak sampai tertidur karena beberapa menit kemudian suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari bawah. Aku turun dan mendapati, Rose, Al, Scorpius, Ariella, Norma dan Trevor baru saja kembali dari pantai.

"Kita harus pulang ke penginapan," kata Scorpius, saat aku tiba di dekat mereka di ruang duduk.

"Kalian tidak ingin makan malam dulu?" tanya Grandma.

"Tidak usah, Mrs Scamander," kata Rose. "Kami akan makan malam di penginapan... Dan terima kasih untuk kebaikan anda."

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan Portkey untuk kalian," kata Grandpa, lalu keluar ruangan. Grandma mengikutinya sambil bergumam tentang peri-rumah yang harus diberitahu agar tidak menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami.

"Mana Roxy?" tanya Al, memandangku tajam, setelah Grandma menghilang ke dapur.

"Dia tidur," jawabku singkat.

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkannya?" tanya Rose, "dia juga harus pulang ke penginapan"

"Dia akan pulang setelah dia bangun," kataku tegas.

Al dan Rose mendelik dan aku balas mendelik.

"Ini Portkey-nya," kata Grandpa, masuk ke ruang duduk dengan membawa sebuah botol tinta yang berpendar kebiruan.

Tentu saja aku menang melawan Al dan Rose. Ini rumah kakek dan nenekku, mereka juga tidak tahu di kamar mana Roxanne tidur. Kalau pun mereka tahu, kesopanan memaksa mereka untuk tidak memaksa masuk. Aku tersenyum senang saat mereka berdua mendengus dan menghilang bersama Portkey.

Tetapi aku tidak tersenyum malam ini saat mengatakan pada Roxanne bahwa kami harus mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya di balkon, aku tidak ingin dia tersenyum padaku, aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Aku ingin semuanya berakhir agar aku bisa melupakannya.

Dan ciuman terakhir ini, ciuman di tengah deru ombak yang berkejar-kejaran di bawah sinar bulan akan menjadi akhir ceritaku. Aku tahu kami saling mencintai, dua ciuman itu merupakan bukti nyata, suara hatiku mengatakannya. Tetapi dia lebih mencintai Ivan Borisov, dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya untukku. Jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

000

Kisah di atas adalah bagian kedua dari kisahku. Kisah bagaimana aku menemukan cinta dan kehilangan cinta dalam dua hari. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berkencan, kecuali kalau pertemuan di balkon itu bisa dikatakan kencan.

Hari-hari di Irlandia berlalu seperti biasa, dia juga tampak seperti biasa, tapi dia tidak pernah memberikan senyuman musim semi-nya padaku. Singkatnya adalah kami kembali pada tahun-tahun pertama di Hogwarts; tidak saling menyapa kalau hal itu tidak benar-benar penting. Dia terus bersama Borisov dan aku bersama Cyrill. Kurasa kami sudah menemukan kebahagiaan kami masing-masing. Namun, entah mengapa aku selalu menunggunya di balkon setiap malam, duduk sambil memainkan gitar berharap dia segera datang padaku. Harapanku tidak menjadi kenyataan, tidak ada lagi Roxanne Weasley untukku. Tidak ada harapan untuk cinta kami. Semua sudah berakhir. Aku ingin kembali ke Hogwarts dan melupakan semua yang terjadi di Irlandia untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 28 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 8 am.**

Sarapan pagi ini tampak menyenangkan bagi yang lain, tidak bagiku, tentu saja, karena setiap kali melihat Roxanne hatiku selalu sedih. Semua tampak senang karena dua hari lagi kami akan kembali ke Inggris dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini?" dia bertanya, memandang berkeliling pada anak-anak lain yang sedang bersemangat dan menghindari pandanganku.

"Tidak ada," jawab Al. "Kurasa hari ini saat untuk tidur."

"Benar," kata Rose, menguap. "Aku terjaga semalaman karena menemani Tuan Putri main catur," dia mendelik pada Ariella yang membuang muka, sementara Norma terkikik.

"Tidak, Rose," kata Roxanne. "Kau harus menemani Al ke Urghag Alley untuk mencari jubah pesta atau jas, terserah... Dan kau, Scorpius," dia memandang Scorpius. "Kau pernah bilang tidak membawa jubah pesta, kan? Kurasa kau harus segera membelinya."

"Buat apa aku mencari jubah pesta?" tanya Al, sementara Scorpius juga memandang Roxanne dengan ingin tahu

Roxanne mengeluarkan perkamen dari catatannya dan membacanya.

"Sabtu, tanggal 29 November; pesta penutupan pra-Liga Inggris/Irlandia di Aula gedung LQE/IF cabang Irlandia."

"Pesta?" ulang Al tak percaya. "Pesta apa?"

"Pesta dansa," kata Roxanne, menyimpan kembali catatannya.

Aku menunduk memandang sarapanku, aku sudah tahu tentang pesta ini sejak awal. Dan Cyrill sudah bersedia pergi bersamaku. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa," kata Al tampak kuatir.

"Hohoho, aku tahu kau bisa dansa, Al," kata Roxanne bosan. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengajak salah satu cewek Beauxbatons."

"Tidak, aku pergi bersama, Rose," kata Al. "Iya, kan, Rose?"

"Maaf, Al," kata Rose, tampak menyesal. "Aku mungkin akan pergi bersama Rosen."

"Krum?" dengus Scorpius dari sebelahku.

"Ya," kata Rose, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Scorpius. "Kukira kau akan pergi bersama cewek _Bien s__ûr_, kan, Malfoy?"

"Bukan urusanmu, dan namanya adalah Marielle," kata Scorpius.

"Benarkah kau pergi bersamanya, Scorpius?" tanya Ariella, tampak cemas.

"Er, ya," kata Scorpius. "Marielle mungkin ingin aku pergi bersamanya."

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Ariella. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi bersama cowok-cowok tak dikenal dan—"

"Tidak usah pergi saja," kata Rose jengkel, Ariella mendelik padanya.

"Semua harus pergi, karena mungkin ada beberapa hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh panitia," kata Roxanne dengan gaya manager yang sok. Dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia akan pergi ke pesta itu bersama Borisov.

"Miss Zabini," kata Rose tiba-tiba. "Kau bisa pergi bersama Al."

Sementara Ariella mendengus, Al tampak senang.

"Yah," katanya. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus... kita bisa ke pesta itu sebagai teman."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku," kata Ariella sengit.

"Hei, aku tidak mengandung racun atau toksin lainnya yang bisa membunuhmu," kata Al, memandang Ariella, heran akan keanehannya. "Mungkin kau masih marah karena aku tidak mengenalmu di tahun kedua kita, tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan karena kita satu tim kurasa kita bisa berteman."

"Biarkan dia, Al," kata Rose. "Dia mungkin akan pergi bersama cowok Durmstrangs tak dikenal yang tidak pernah mencuci tangan saat ke kamar mandi, atau cowok yang tidak pernah mandi dan cowok itu lalu berdansa dengannya, memegang tangannya dan memeluknya—"

"Oke," kata Ariella tampak jijik, memandang Al dan melanjutkan dengan sopan, "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengajakku, Albus... Kuharap malam itu akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan."

"Er, ya, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Al," kata Al, sementara Rose cekikikan.

"Dan kau bisa memanggilnya Ar, Al," kata Rose, kemudian tertawa keras.

"Hentikan, Rose!" kata Roxanne tak sabar, sementara Ariella mendelik. "Baiklah, kurasa semua sudah mendapat pasangan dansa dan—"

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanyaku, tak bisa menahan diri.

"Kevin Accrington," jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali ke roti panggangnya.

"Kevin Accrington? Siapa brengsek ini?" ulangku tak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan Ivan Borisov?"

"Dia akan pergi bersama Boyke Dobalski," katanya keras. "Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan Kevin brengsek. Dia orang baik..."

"Jadi siapa Kevin Accrington ini?" ulangku sebal.

"Jadi Ivan Borisov memang gay... Scorpius, kau benar," kata Rose, tersenyum pada Scorpius.

"Apa kubilang," kata Scorpius berpuas diri.

"Aku sudah tahu dia gay dari awal," kata Roxanne, memandang Rose dan Scorpius.

"Apa?" saking terkejutnya, aku hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya pada kalian," katanya, dia tampak malu. "Karena aku tidak ingin—er, kalian tahu tentang dia dan—"

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa kau tidak—"

"Kami sudah tahu," Rose menyela kalimatku dengan cepat. "Lalu Kevin, siapa dia?"

"Junior manager Tornados," kata Roxanne tersenyum pada Rose.

Aku memandang Roxanne dengan tak percaya dan bingung. Mengapa dia tidak mau bersamaku kalau sejak awal dia sudah tahu bahwa Borisov adalah gay? Apakah dia tidak mencintaiku? Tidak, dia mencintaiku, aku yakin itu. Tetapi mengapa sekarang dia bersama orang lain?

"Kurasa para manager memang tertarik dengan sesama manager," kata Norma, tersenyum pada Roxanne.

Roxanne mengangkat bahu dan aku menunduk memandang sarapanku dengan pikiran kacau.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kataku padanya, setelah kami selesai sarapan.

"Aku harus menemani Al mencari jubah pesta," katanya.

"Dia enam belas tahun, dia bisa mencarinya sendiri... Rose bisa menemaninya," kataku, memandang Al dan Rose yang berjalan ke luar setelah mendelik padaku.

"Tetapi aku ingin menemani mereka," katanya, juga berdiri.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke seberang meja dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum aku bicara denganmu," kataku, mendelik padanya, lalu pada Norma, satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di ruangan ini. Tampaknnya dia bertekad tetap ada di sini untuk menikmati tontonan gratis.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling bicara?"

"Kau yang membuatku bicara seperti itu," kataku, lalu mendelik pada Norma "Bisakah kau pergi?"

"Aku senang kalau kau ada di sini, Norma," kata Roxanne, menyentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan aku harus mencengkramnya agar tidak terlepas. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Katakan padaku! Mengapa kau pergi dengan junior manager Tornados itu?"

"Karena dia mengajakku," jawabnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau berbohong soal Borisov kalau sejak awal kau sudah tahu dia gay, mengapa kau malah tetap memilihnya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyebar-luaskan hal sensitif seperi masalah gay ini. Itu urusannya, bukan urusanku. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan dengan memilih. Kita tidak sedang dalam pemilihan mentri baru, kan?"

Norma cekikikan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku maksudkan dengan memilih?" ulangku tak percaya. Apakah selama ini ada yang salah dengan kami? Apakah terjadi salah pengertian besar antara kami? Selama ini aku mengira dia lebih memilih Borisov daripada aku, tapi dia tidak tahu apa sedang terjadi.

"Dengar, aku tidak ada waktu membicarakan omong kosong denganmu," katanya, menyentakkan tangannya dariku yang sedang lengah dan memandang Norma. "Ayo, Norma!"

Aku memandangnya yang berjalan ke pintu dengan kebingungan yang lebih besar.

"Tunggu..." kataku, menyusulnya di pintu dan berdiri di antara dia dan pintu keluar.

"Apa lagi?" dia bertanya.

"Mengapa kau selalu membalas ciumanku, tiap kali aku menciummu?" tanyaku.

Wajahnya berubah merah padam, bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," gertaknya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu... dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya di sini!"

Oke, jadi dia memang jatuh cinta padaku. Kami saling mencintai. Nah, sekarang tiba pada pertanyaan utama.

"Lalu mengapa kau malah memilih berkencan dengan Ivan Borisov dan Kevin Accrington?" tanyaku.

"Pilihan apa lagi yang kupunya?" dia memandangku. "Kau membenciku, kau selalu marah tiap kali menciumku. Kau membenciku karena aku—yeah, jatuh cinta padaku. Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal... Jadi kukira jika aku berpura-pura sedang berkencan dengan Ivan, segalanya akan normal lagi, kau tidak perlu terbeban karena perasaanku... Tetapi aku tahu aku tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi karena aku sekarang sedang berkencan dengan Kevin. Lagipula, kau sedang berkencan dengan Cyrill, kan? Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Sampai nanti!"

Aku terpaku, mendengar pintu yang tertutup di belakangannya dan Norma. Mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, aku menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini masalah kami adalah karena dia tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tidak membencinya, aku tidak menganggapnya beban, aku mencintainya. Aku sudah menunjukkannya lewat sikapku; bertemu dengannya tiap malam di balkon, mendengar cerita membosankan tentang keluarganya, memandang dengan lembut, memelukknya, berdansa dengannya, menciumnya. Mengapa dia tidak tahu bahwa semua itu kulakukan karena aku mencintainya? Yeah, jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu karena dia idiot, bodoh. Seharusnya aku tahu, dia kan cuma dapat tiga OWL. Lagipula pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa Weasley sangat bodoh dalam hal perasaan.

Oke, aku harus bilang padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, dengan begitu masalah jadi beres dan kami bisa bersama. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Kevin Arlington—atau siapa namanya, aku lupa—dan Cyrill? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Cyrill begitu saja, dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kevin. Sial! Mengapa masalahnya jadi semakin rumit?

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 29 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Aula gedung LQE/IF cabang Irlandia, Dublin - Green Mansion, Cork**

**Waktu: 7 pm.**

Pesta penutupan pertandingan pra-liga benar-benar meriah. Di mana-mana terdapat pemain Quidditch dari berbagai klub, para pemilik klub, pelatih dan masih banyak orang yang semuanya ada hubungan dengan Quidditch dan liga musim panas nanti. Aku mendengar berbagai potongan percakapan tentang transfer pemain, pergantian pelatih dan trik-trik dalam latihan Quidditch. Makanannya enak dan semua orang tampak senang, kecuali aku.

Cyrill bergantung di lenganku seperti monyet yang bergantung di pohon, dan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan gaun pesta mahal yang dipakainya. Mataku berkeliling mencari-cari Roxanne dan Kevin. Aku tidak melihat Kevin, tapi aku melihat Roxanne berkeliling dengan perkamen dan pena bulu di tangannya mencari-cari para Harpies. Apakah cewek ini tidak pernah menjaga gengsinya di depan umum?

Dia memang mengidolakan para Harpies, cita-citanya adalah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Padahal aku ingin bersama-sama dengannya di Shamrock.

Baiklah, sebelum aku mulai mengkhayalkan masa depan kami, aku harus menyingkirkan Cyrill dan Kevin. Aku sudah memikirkannya sepanjang malam, tapi tidak mendapatkan cara yang lebih halus untuk putus dari Cyrill. Cyrill yang tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan terus saja menyerocos tentang pemain-pemain Quidditch hebat.

"Oh, itu Abberley, salah satu Beater Cannons," katanya. "Bisakah kau menungguku di sini sementara aku bicara dengannya."

"Pergilah," kataku, senang terbebas darinya.

Dia pergi, sementara aku berjalan ke bar dan menemukan Rose bersama Krum sedang minum Wisky Api. Rose tampak mabuk dan Krum tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu, kan, Scorpius?" aku mendengar Rose berbicara pada Krum setelah aku duduk di sebelah mereka, "bahwa James dan Fred suka sekali menyembunyikan hadiah-hadiah kami saat malam Natal?"

"Yeah," kata Krum tampak jengkel "Kau selalu memanggilku dengan Scorpius... Siapa dia?"

"Scorpius," kata Rose, sekarang sudah sangat mabuk, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Krum dan memajukan wajahnya.

Mereka sudah akan berciuman, saat Scorpius yang asli muncul entah dari mana dan menepuk pundak Kurm.

"Permisi," katanya.

"Malfoy?" tanya Krum heran.

"Scorpius," kata Rose, sekarang sudah melompat dari kursinya dan duduk di pangkuan Krum.

Scorpius segera menarik Rose dari pangkuan Krum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?" tanya Krum jengkel, memandang Rose yang sekarang sudah ada di samping Scorpius.

"Aku Scorpius Malfoy, Krum," kata Scorpius.

"Oh, jadi kau Scorpius," kata Krum. "Nama yang aneh..."

Wajah Scorpius berubah merah jambu, namun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, melainkan meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Rose yang sekarang sudah mengalungkan tangan di lehernya.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Krum jengkel, lalu pergi.

Scorpius duduk di sampingku dengan Rose di pangkuannya karena tangan Rose masih ada di lehernya.

"Scorpius," kata Rose di lehernya.

"Menyingkirlah!" kata Scorpius, berusaha melepaskan lehernya dari tangan Rose.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku menyingkir?" tanya Rose, mempererat tangannya di leher Scorpius.

"Karena kau mabuk, dan kau pasti lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan sekarang," kata Scropius, melepaskan tangan Rose dari lehernya. "Sekarang turun! Ada banyak kursi di sini."

Rose memandangnya sesaat, lalu menciumnya. Mereka berciuman selama kira-kira beberapa waktu sampai Rose akhirnya jatuh tertidur di dada Scorpius, yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

"Dia selalu bertingkah aneh kalau mabuk," kataku.

"Kukira aku lebih suka dia mabuk," kata Scorpius, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Rose, tangannya di pinggangnya dan tangan yang lain di kepalanya, lalu membuainya, seperti sedang membujuk anak kecil untuk tidur.

Aku terperangah.

_Demi dedemit penghuni kamar rahasia dan hantu-hantu Hogwarts lainnya, apa yang sedang terjadi ini?_

Scorpius, yang mungkin menyadari aku sedang memelototinya, mengangkat muka dan memandangku.

"Apa?" dia bertanya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Rose Weasley," kataku, setengah tak percaya. Apakah musim cinta telah tiba?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Scorpius jengkel.

"Kau membuainya," kataku, mengangguk pada Rose.

"Lalu mengapa kalau aku membuainya?"

"Berarti kau menyayanginya... kau mencintainya," kataku.

"Kurasa membuai tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita mencintai seseorang atau tidak," kata Scorpius, mengangkat Rose dari pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di kursi.

"Oh ya?" kataku tak yakin, memandang Rose yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di meja bar.

"Bisakah kau tinggal di sini sebentar, menjaganya, sementara aku mencari Marielle?"

"Aku harus pergi," kataku, segera berdiri.

"Tetapi siapa yang menjaganya?" tanya Scorpius, memandang Rose.

"Kurasa Al bersedia menjaganya," kataku, memandang berkeliling dan melihat Ariella dan Al sedang berdansa di lantai dansa remang-remang. Saling bertatapan, dan tak menghiraukan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Yah, kelihatan sekali kalau keduanya tidak bisa diganggu.

"Aku harus menemui Marielle," kata Scorpius bimbang, memandang Rose.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja dia di sini, dia tidak akan membuat masalah kalau dia tidur."

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau dia jatuh di tangan orang tak dikenal?" kata Scorpius.

"Terserah, tapi aku harus pergi," kataku, lalu pergi tidak menghiraukan Scorpius yang memanggilku agar kembali.

Ketika mencari-cari Cyrill di antara para tamu, aku mendapatkan ide bagus untuk menyingkarkan Cyrill tanpa menimbulkan kehebohan.

"Lorcan," kata Cyrill, muncul entah dari mana dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku.

"Roxanne," kataku, tersenyum padanya, seperti Rose yang mabuk tersenyum pada Krum sambil memanggilnya Scorpius.

"Apa?" tanya Cyrill.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau memanggilku Roxanne," katanya.

"Oh, aku—" aku menampilkan wajah sedih yang kuharap meyakinkan. "Maafkan aku!"

Dia memandangku tak berkedip beberapa saat lamanya.

"Jadi Roxanne Weasley," katanya. "Kalian memang sedang menjalin hubungan?"

"Ya," kataku. "Maafkan aku, kami tidak ingin hubungan kami tersebar luas, jadi kami menyembunyikannya."

"Oh, begitu," katanya. "Jadi karena itu kau pergi ke pesta dengan Zabini?"

"Ya," kataku. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menamparmu. Kau bos kami..."

"Terima kasih," kataku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

"Sudahlah," katanya. "Aku pergi dulu, lagipula Abberley juga sendiri."

Dia melambai dengan ceria, dan aku mendesah penuh syukur. Akhirnya aku terbebas dari Cyrill, sekarang saatnya untuk menyingkirkan Kevin dari Roxanne. Aku berkeliling mencari Roxanne di antara para pedansa, antara orang-orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan duduk-duduk di bar, tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku keluar ke balkon dan menemukan mereka sedang tertawa gembira di tepi pagar balkon.

"Roxanne," panggilku segera.

Dia berhenti tertawa dan berbalik memandangku.

"Apa?" dia bertanya.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" tanyaku. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua kesalahpahanam yang telah terjadi di antara kami.

"Oh, pergilah, Lorcan!" katanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tetapi aku harus bicara denganmu, aku harus menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal padamu," kataku memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau dengar," katanya, mendelik. "Ayo, Kevin!"

Mereka sudah akan berjalan meninggalkan balkon, saat aku menyambar lengannya dan menahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku. "Selama ini kupikir kau mengetahuinya, dan kau seharusnya tahu itu. Aku tidak mungkin menemanimu di balkon sepanjang malam, kalau aku tidak mencintai. Aku tidak mungkin menciummu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Lorcan," katanya, melepaskan tanganku darinya. "Kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir di pantai itu. Permisi!"

Dia menyambar tangan Kevin dan berjalan meninggalkanku, yang berdiri tertegun seperti orang idiot di balkon.

Semua ini terasa begitu cepat dan tidak nyata. Pernyataan cintaku seperti ucapan kosong tak berjiwa. Mengapa semua berakhir seperti ini? Padahal aku sangat percaya bahwa ini akan jadi akhir yang bahagia untukku, dengan Roxanne menjadi milikku. Namun tidak begitu, akhir kisah ini sama seperti akhir bagian pertama dan kedua. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku ada di tempat ini menyedihkan ini. Pesta sudah berakhir, saatnya untuk menjalani kenyataan hidup. Aku meraih tongkat sihir dalam jasku dan ber-Disapparate meninggalkan pesta, meninggalkan semua orang yang kukenal dan tidak kukenal

Aku muncul di 'pantai itu'—seperti yang dikatakan Roxanne—memandang ombak yang bergulung, membaui aroma laut, merasakan terpaan angin dingin di wajahku dan mendengarkan irama gelombang yang memecah di pantai. Setelah melepaskan jas dan sepatuku, aku duduk di pasir memandang lautan gelap dengan ribuan bintang di angkasa luas.

Keputusan sudah ada di kepalaku, seperti keputusan yang kuambil di akhir bagian kedua kisah ini, yaitu melupakan semuanya dan kembali menjadi aku yang biasa dengan Quidditch sebagai yang utama dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin menangis atau sekedar bersedih, karena aku sudah melakukannya sebelumnya. Aku sudah pernah patah hati sebelumnya, jadi kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku menangis sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku berbaring di pasir dan menatap ribuan bintang di langit. Bintang bukan hanya satu, masih ada bintang lain di langit luas ini. Kalau memang aku ditakdirkan bukan untuk bersama dengannya, pasti suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untukku. Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk menyatu dengan sekelilingku; dengan suara ombak, deru angin, pasir putih, bintang-bintang di langit dan udara yang dingin. Tetapi udara ini tidak dingin, udara ini hangat dan nyaman, seperti ada seseorang yang mendaraskan mantra penghangat-udara di sekelilingku. Lagipula udara itu tidak beraroma laut lagi, tapi penuh aroma bunga. Aku membuka mata dan langsung berpandangan dengan mata gelap Roxanne Weasley. Dia sedang duduk di sampingku, memandangku dan menutup pandanganku pada bintang-bintang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, segera duduk, memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Dalam cahaya remang-remang dari lampu di dekat tangga menuju rumah, dia tampak seperti putri laut dalam gaun hijau berkilau itu. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menggunakan gaun hijau di tepi pantai.

"Apakah kau akan selalu berbicara padaku dengan nada marah?" dia bertanya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah laut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku memperhalus nada bicaraku.

"Ketika aku kembali ke balkon itu, kau sudah pergi," katanya. "Aku ber-Apparate di penginapan, tapi kau tidak ada. Jadi kukira kau mungkin ada di sini dan aku benar..."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanyaku.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah bersabar?" dia balik bertanya. "Aku harus berdiskusi dengan seseorang untuk memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengarkan suara hati?"

"Kadang suara hati tidak bisa dipercaya..."

Aku mendengus.

"Lalu kau berdiskusi dengan siapa?" tanyaku. "Rose sedang mabuk, dan tidak mungkin kau berdiskusi dengan Scorpius, dia tentu akan menganggapmu sinting."

"Er, sebenarnya, aku memaksa Cyrill Meakin untuk mendengarkanku," katanya tampak malu.

"Ohya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya, dia menyuruhku untuk percaya padamu apa pun yang terjadi."

"Kurasa itu nasihat yang bagus, lebih bagus daripada nasihat Alice Longbottom."

"Yeah..."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi?" tanyaku, tak tahan untuk tidak bersuara. "Bagaimana dengan Kevin Arlington?"

"Namanya Accrington," katanya.

"Terserah," kataku. "Jadi bagaimana dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya dia mengajakku ke pesta malam ini karena ingin berbicara tentang Norma," katanya. "Dia merasa Norma sangat berbakat."

Aku memandangnya dengan sebal.

"Lalu mengapa kau tadi berkata seolah-olah kita tidak bisa bersama?"

"Itu karena aku tidak yakin," katanya.

Aku mendengus, tapi dia memandangku dengan tajam.

"Berjanjilah untuk mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya padaku semua yang kau rasakan atau pikirkan, karena aku tidak bisa membaca segala macam pertanda dalam tingkah laku, tatapan, kata-kata tersirat atau semacamnya... Aku bodoh dalam hal seperti itu. Dan kalau kau marah padaku katakan alasannya karena aku kadang tidak mengerti jika apa yang kulakukan itu salah atau menjengkelkanmu. Aku juga—"

Aku menariknya kepelukanku dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Kami berciuman selama beberapa saat.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," kataku setelah kami melepaskan diri.

"Kurasa dengan bicara kita akan tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan," katanya, bersandar di bahuku.

"Benar," kataku, membelai rambutnya. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengatakan apa pun yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan."

"Aku senang."

Yah, kisah ini berakhir dengan bahagia. Ternyata inti dari kisah ini adalah kejujuran. Jujur pada diri sendiri dan jujur pada orang yang kita cintai. Bisa saja orang yang kita cintai itu sama bodohnya dengan Roxanne. Jadi bicaralah sejelas-jelasnya apa yang kita rasakan dan pikirkan.

* * *

**Review Please! See you in KNG 7**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
